


Yellow

by knox_moreau



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jerejean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knox_moreau/pseuds/knox_moreau





	

“Jean?”

 

Jean was awake. It was midnight exactly, and Jean Moreau was awake and alive. Normally, at this hour, he’d be awake and barely alive. Awake and beaten. Awake and bruised. Awake and bleeding out from every scratch left across his body and every well of bloody memories leaking from his brain. Normally, Jean never had any way to comfort himself besides sleep. And even in sleep, he was not safe, not from Riko, not from the world, not from himself. But normally had changed. 

 

Now, normally was tan arms and freckles. Normally was playing hard but having a hand help you back up. Normally was toothy grins and respectfulness of space.

 

“Yes, mon cherie?” 

 

Normally was French phrases of endearment instead of fervent cries for help.

 

“Why are you awake? Is something wrong?”

 

Normally was knowing that one person on this Earth cared about you. Normally was having an at least added to that phrase.

 

“No, mon ange, it’s okay.”

 

Normally was meaning the words “I’m fine.”

 

“Why are you awake then?” Jean smiled at Jeremy’s persistence in ensuring Jean was alright.

 

“I’m just looking at the stars,” Jean’s voice was soft, a tone Jeremy didn’t hear often unless they were alone together. The mattress creaked quietly in protest as Jeremy abandoned the covers for wrapping Jean in his arms.

 

“When was the last time you really got to look at the stars? Not just stare wistfully out a window,” Jeremy’s tone matched Jean’s, a gentle one that made a warmth spread behind Jean’s chest.

 

“Years.”

 

“C’mon,” Jeremy unraveled his arms from Jean’s torso and settled for taking his hand instead. 

 

“Where are we going?” Jean inquired, an upwards quirk to his lips. 

 

“I want to show you the stars,.”

 

Jeremy drove his dreadfully old pickup truck that was constantly in need of some upkeep Jeremy no doubt neglected it while Jean settled into the passenger seat. Jean resumed staring out the window, watching the blur of the stars as they sailed by overhead. Jeremy rolled the windows down for Jean, the wind swallowing him up instantly. It filled Jean’s ears and circled his head. It created its own form of music, its own form of controlled chaos that Jean loved. Never had he done this before. 

 

He turned his head to the side, feeling the wind on his ear, but his concentration was set on the man in the driver’s side. This perfect person who wasn’t near perfect. He was everything bet perfect and perfect all at once. Never had Jean been so in love. 

 

They stopped at a beach, Jeremy’s favorite, he explained. It was his favorite because of the exact reason he brought Jean out here: the stars. 

 

“I love the stars,” Jeremy whispered to Jean as they on their backs, sides touching and hands interlocked together. “I love them because when I was a kid, my mother would tell me that cliche about the stars granting wishes. I used to wish for pretty mundane things until I determined one wish I really, really wanted to come true.”

 

“What was it?” Jeremy grinned his toothy, friendly grin that had struck Jean the first time they’d met. 

 

Is it possible, Jean had thought, to fall in love with parts of a person?

 

“I wanted to find true love. I know, I know, cheesy,” Jeremy laughed upon seeing Jean’s expression, practically the embodiment of the ‘seriously?’ phrase. “But guess what? I did.”

 

The warmth from before filled up Jean’s chest and radiated inside his entire body. He was suddenly hyper aware of Jeremy’s fingertips, of the sand under their backs, of the air surrounding them, of the enormity of the moment. Of their lips touching, of their hands exploring the features of each other’s faces, of the sky above them and the stars watching them fall in love all over again.

 

On that first day Jeremy had smiled at Jean, Jean had fallen in love with a piece of Jeremy. Now, Jean had fallen in love with every part of him separately and completely. 

 

They piled back into the car to return home, windows down again but this time the radio on. 

 

Look at the stars

 

Look how they shine for you

 

Jean could faintly hear Jeremy singing along, one wrist draped over the steering wheel and the other laid between them. Jean reached over, fingertips brushing palm in silent question. Jeremy’s hand wrapped around Jean’s in answer.

 

And everything you do

 

Yeah, they were all yellow


End file.
